Blaze
Blaze Caitlin "Blaze" Quintaine is a member of The Trinity. She is a multi-elemental, blessed with a wide array of nature's strength but cursed with their overwhelming presence. Blaze has been created by Griddles an d she is owned by Griddles and Izumi-Razkun. Story Blaze is the result of Blood's efforts to find a counterpart and equal who, like herself, wields a frighteningly potent combination of powers. Having studied her father's doctrines and theses thoroughly, Blood modified one of the existing, dormant clones of her template Bethany to better suit this need. To accomplish this and having studied other elemental Supers that she had encountered, Blood shattered the girl's subconscious psyche into fragments, allowing each to then attune itself to a particular elemental type before binding them back together with a psionic lock of her own design. The move was crude but effective. Blood then made further modifications, changing the clone's hair from a deep auburn to stark blonde and her eyes to a burnt orange. Inspi red by the physical appearance of Sora, Blood's first, lost labour, she gave rise to a girl she christened Caitlin after her mother. Blood immediately began to train and understand her new student who she came to regard as her sister despite the fact that they were essentially two versions of the same person. Demonstrating herself to be adept at wielding almost all natural elements, Blood discovered that Caitlin's favourite was the warm glow of fire. Keeping with the naming habit she'd bestowed upon herself - as well as a challenge to the three girls who at that point had been a major obstacle - she renamed the girl Blaze. Blaze's ability to harness the elements comes from an altered subconscious perception that makes these natural aspects more tangible than they are to a common person. This trait is one of the more common birth mutations in Supers but it fails to manifest to the degree of Blaze's. Able to switch between and even combine elements at will, Blaze's huge breadth of ability does little to mask that fact that she is, physically, the weakest of the three Trinity girls. It is also quite evident that her powers cause great suffering. Her fractured subconscious consistently battles against itself with each portion struggling to gain dominance over the others. Blaze is oftentimes reduced to a silent and reclusive shell who makes little contact with others. Her mental abilities are limited and thus, Blaze has a greatly hindered learning capacity which leaves her unable to read or speak without the strain on her mind being lifted. Blaze requires a constant outlet for her powers and is prone to uncontrollable rampages if she has no other way of alleviating the pressure inside her head. She will often harness a particular emotion when in battle and the method in which she employs her abilities will often reflect this. Despite her dangers, Blaze is regarded by many as the beauty of t he Trinity. Self-conscious and shy, Blaze has little desire to approach others or be approached and will often seclude herself from the public eye. Although mentally oppressed by the huge burden her sister placed within her head, she is nonetheless thankful for her abilities and will do anything to ensure they're used for a greater good. She is fiercely loyal to Blood and will not hesitate to jump to her defence, especially if Blood herself is unable to act freely. It is Blaze's wish to someday create a legacy through which her children and grandchildren can dance and play with the powers she was given, free of the anguish she must endure day by day. Powers and Abilities Blaze is a Multi-Elemental; a power granted by genetic engineering overseen by her sister Blood. This was accomplished by what Blood describes as a fractioning of Blaze's soul, dedicating each piece to the harnessing a different element. Blaze is able to summon and wield forces of nature at will, oft en channeling her emotions to guide them. Blaze demonstrates a preference for fire and warmth and wears orange to reflect this. Blaze's powers cause intense drain on her, mentally. Her powers prevent particular focuses and she very rarely speaks. If unable to release her powers for a considerable time, Blaze will require an outlet with which to vent off excess build-up. The risk of allowing her to go too long without any exertion is an uncontrolled and psychotic elemental rage. Trivia The two-toned colour of Blaze's hair is a defect in her genetics that causes the tips of the longer hairs to lose their pigmentation. Despite this, Blaze treasures her hair immensely and many have likened the colour effect to smoke following flame. - Blaze is extremely sensitive to physical touch and her power-rage can often be soothed by a gentle cuddle or certain other relieving stimuli. Blaze is only ever heard to talk when she is at her most calm. However, if the person Blaze has chosen to embrace shuns her away, she becomes distressed and inconsolable. - Blaze is physically weaker than her sisters and far more prone to illness. This eventuates in strange ways such as sneezing snowflakes and coughing up tiny embers. She also hates visiting dentists a nd is known to thoroughly enjoy melting tartar scrapers. - Blaze first grew to love the power and passion of flame after causing two rocks to strike together in her very first training lesson. Her sister Blood watched her turn the sparks into a ribbon of flame and wrap her bare body inside it. It was this act that earned her the name 'Blaze'. - Unlike Biohazard, Blaze displays an intense and unwavering loyalty to Blood. The constant agony inside her head is not enough to sway her from the gratitude she feels for being given life by her bi g sister. - Despite her choice of clothing and her favourite elemental power, Blaze's favourite colour is green. - People with the ability to wield one or more of the natural elements are called Gaians. Blaze is a rare example of an individual capable of harnessing more than one. Gaians are close relatives of Zoners and it was a Zoner that inspired Blaze's existence in the first place. - In some images, Blaze is seen in front of an elaborate chart of coloured spheres. This represents the elemental model to which Blaze's powers subscribe - Nature's Four, which are Fire, Water, Air and Earth (and the sub-elements such as ice and lightning) and the Mother Elements of Space and Energy. - Blaze has great difficulty accessing the Mother Elements but finds little need to do so. - Blaze is known to be very capable of physically hiding her emotion when not fighting. Empaths who have encountered her, however, have described her as a 'jumbled mess'. Blaze/Gallery 163530_185960828224519_413958307_n.jpg|Blaze Puff version. 207173_185962014891067_1180301649_n.jpg|Needs more Blaze 945115_185960774891191_242626088_n.jpg|Future Blaze Sketch 947362_185960984891170_1904690312_n.jpg|Blaze in her school Uniform Category:Griddles Category:Characters